Rule Breaker
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel estaba casado con el amor de su vida. Su alma gemela. Pero aburrido de la rutina, va siempre al mismo bar esperando encontrarse con algún extraño y llevarlo a su departamento para pasar la noche con él.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiiii volví! Como habrán visto en Facebook publiqué algunos posibles fics y quizás los suba todos, siempre y cuando, el tiempo, la salud y la inspiración me acompañen xD _

_Okay, este es un mini, mini fic. Así como No Regrets? No, más corto ahaha pero mejor no digo nada, porque después me arrepiento y lo alargo un poco más. Aunque sinceramente, no lo creo. Seguramente serán 3 capítulos, incluso iba a ser un OS, peeeeero no me gustan los OS :( así que por eso lo alargué a 3 capítulos ahaha._

_No es boypussy, NO es Mpreg._

_Lo más probable es que mañana comience a publicar otro :D y ese será más largo y Mpreg y Boypussy y etc. etc. _

_Bien, léanlo y luego me matan. Okno XD_

_¡Disfruten el capítulo! _

* * *

**- 1 -**

Kurt entraba al bar como todas las noches desde hace un par de semanas, llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca sin prender, no es que él fumara, simplemente era para verse más interesante, es lo que él decía. Caminaba lentamente mirando hacia todos lados quién sería su víctima esa noche. Veía todo tipo de hombres. Altos, bajos, rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, gordos, flacos. Hasta el momento ninguno lograba convencerlo. Sí, él quería solo sexo y nada más. Para el resto tenía a su esposo, Blaine Anderson.

2 años de matrimonio, 4 de noviazgo, 6 años juntos y hace 7 años que se conocían.

7 años con la misma persona, Kurt negó con la cabeza, no es que se quejara. Pero estaba aburrido de la rutina de su matrimonio. Él quería diversión, algo extremo, incluso riesgoso. Es por eso que visitaba el mismo bar todas las noches. En un principio había ido con Blaine, con él había conocido el lugar y a pesar de estar con él y de llevar un anillo de matrimonio, muchos hombres se le habían acercado a insinuarle que tuvieran algo rápido en el baño. Él se había negado y los había puesto en su lugar. Estaba con su esposo, cómo podían hacerle ese tipo de insinuaciones. Pero ahí se dio cuenta de que el lugar, en realidad era muy bueno para ligar.

Se acomodó el cabello con los dedos, mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a su presa, hasta que lo divisó entre la multitud. Un hombre quizás de su misma edad, moreno, con cabello rizado. Él estaba bebiendo en la barra y al parecer estaba solo. Kurt se fijó si llevaba anillo y para su suerte no lo hacía, se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente a medida que caminaba acercándose a la barra.

De pronto se detuvo, recordó que aún llevaba él su anillo y con delicadeza se lo quitó del dedo anular y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. _Ahora sí, Kurt. Ve por él._ Se dijo mentalmente y con su mejor sonrisa coqueta se acercó al hombre.

Se sentó a su lado, sin antes inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo. El hombre tenía un buen cuerpo.

— Disculpa — Kurt le tocó el hombro dejando su mano ahí.

— ¿Sí? — El hombre se volteó y Kurt sintió que se iba a desmayar. Era realmente hermoso, con las mejillas coloradas y una risa nerviosa intentó hablarle lo más coquetamente que pudo. Notó que el vaso ya se encontraba vacío.

— Quisiera invitarte un trago.

— Está bien y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre, _bello_? — El moreno le había guiñado un ojo.

— K-kurt — Tartamudeó y se abofeteó mentalmente. No podía colocarse nervioso o sino su ligue se iba a aburrir de él. — ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

— Shane

— No eres de acá ¿cierto? — Intuyó por el acento en su voz

— No, vengo de Italia

— ¿Y qué haces acá en Nueva York?

— Quería salir un poco de la rutina, ya sabes, mi jefe que es un malnacido y mi ex novio me atosigaba todo el tiempo

— Ya veo… pues, Shane, déjame decirte que llegaste al lugar indicado

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí, yo te ayudaré para que te olvides de todos los malos ratos. Tal vez te quieras quedar en Nueva York después de esta noche

— ¿Es una propuesta?

— Eso lo veremos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo Kurt?

— Te voy a hacer ver las estrellas Shane — Le susurró en el oído.

— Lo siento _Piccolo_, pero el que verá las estrellas, serás tú.

— Entonces deberíamos irnos — Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la salida. — Mi departamento está a la vuelta de la esquina.

— No perdamos más tiempo — Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo para besarlo. Kurt se dejó besar por Shane, que era una buen besador y sentía cómo la lengua del moreno entraba y salía de su boca, como si lo estuviera penetrando o quizás era una previa de lo que vendría después. Kurt gimió en el beso cuando sintió las manos de Shane en su trasero, apretándoselo. Lo separó con cuidado.

— Espera que lleguemos a mi departamento, no quiero dar un espectáculo en la calle. — Shane bufó.

— Bien, vamos. — Caminaron en silencio tomados de las manos. Kurt sentía que sus manos encajaban a la perfección, ¿sería lo mismo con sus cuerpos? Quería llegar pronto, se moría de ganas de tener su cuerpo sudoroso junto a él, gimiendo su nombre… — ¿Y vives solo? — Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Shane.

— N-no — Se mordió la lengua — Pero mi compañero de piso no se encuentra, así que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros dos. — Se acercó al moreno y le mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo gemir.

— Voy a hacerte gritar

— Es lo que más deseo.

Se subieron al elevador y Shane no pudo resistirlo más, se abalanzó sobre Kurt besándolo con fervor, mientras sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo. Acariciándole los muslos, Kurt enganchó su pierna izquierda a la cadera de Shane, y el moreno aprovechaba para acariciársela de igual forma que el trasero. Movía la mano de adelante hacia atrás.

— Te ves jodidamente caliente con este pantalón — señaló Shane, esparciendo besos por el cuello de Kurt.

— Y eso que aún no me has visto sin él — Shane gimió en su cuello y lo mordió.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ellos inmediatamente se separaron acomodando sus ropas y dirigiéndose al piso de Kurt.

Una vez dentro, ambos comenzaron una lucha por quien se desvestía primero, dejando las ropas regadas por todo el suelo. Kurt se dirigió hacia su cuarto, seguido por Shane tomados de la mano. El moreno que iba detrás de él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, dejándole algunos besos por la barbilla. Kurt se volteó y lo rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello, juntando sus labios y devorándole la boca, succionando su labio inferior. Inmediatamente el cuarto se fue haciendo más caluroso y a pesar de que no llevaban nada de ropa, ellos sentían fuego en su interior. El roce de sus cuerpos desnudos los quemaba, pero no era desagradable, todo lo contrario, los hacía querer más.

Cayeron en la cama, Kurt encima de Shane. El castaño fue bajando, dejando besos por el torso de su amante. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas y querían tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo del hombre que tenía bajo él. Llegó a los oblicuos y lamió la línea en V tan marcada, dio un mordisco al hueso de la cadera y luego se detuvo un momento a apreciar semejante adonis. Su miembro erecto, no parecía más grande que el de él, pero sí más grueso. _Eso va a doler_, pensó y al mismo tiempo gimió al imaginarse lo que se venía en unos minutos más.

Sin más preámbulo lo agarró, rodeándolo con su mano derecha y comenzó a bombearlo, lentamente. Torciendo la mano de vez en cuando, pero sin dejar de moverla. Subía y bajaba aumentando el ritmo, al igual que los gemidos que salían de la boca de Shane.

— Aah Kuuurt, así… Sigue… no pares — Shane tenía los ojos cerrados.

Abre los ojos, quiero verte cuando te corras señaló con la voz ronca. — El moreno obedeció y a Kurt se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Era mejor así, de esta forma podría ver esos hermosos ojos, que se encontraban negros de lujuria y miraban a Kurt como si fuese un trozo de carne. El castaño inclinó su cabeza y dio una lamida a la cabeza del miembro que ya comenzaba a derramar gotas de semen, luego succionó un poco para probarlo, sin dejar de mover su mano, siguiendo el mismo patrón, arriba y abajo.

— Kurt te ves tan caliente — el castaño sacó el miembro de Shane de su boca y a los pocos segundos, el moreno se corrió en su mano. — Eso… eso fue… — jadeaba intentando regularizar su respiración.

— Ajá — Kurt también respiraba con dificultad, pero rápidamente se reincoporó.

Shane era todo lo que deseaba en un hombre. Su cuerpo firme y tonificado, con ese color dorado y esas manos que lo agarraban con seguridad. Kurt se había corrido de sólo masturbarlo, había sido tan excitante y a pesar del orgasmo, su cuerpo pedía más. Necesitaba más de Shane.

Quería que lo follara hasta perder la razón, pero de pronto recordó que la noche anterior se había acabado el lubricante y olvidó comprar uno nuevo.

La noche anterior había sido tan llena de pasión, todavía lo recordaba al moreno de ojos penetrantes. Su nombre era ¿James? ¿Damon? En fin, eso no era relevante. El extraño le había hecho pasar una noche de ensueño. Y Shane hoy no se quedaba atrás.

No es que el fuera un maniaco sexual, pero tenía necesidades y sabía muy bien como cubrirlas. La noche recién comenzaba y ya estaba pensando en qué extraño se llevaría a casa al día siguiente y que se lo follara hasta olvidar su nombre.

Se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente y se acercó a besarlo con desesperación, acariciándole el cabello con sus delicadas manos, dándole pequeños jalones. Shane gemía en el beso y Kurt no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Los sonidos que emitía Shane eran música para sus oídos.

Shane se separó de Kurt y comenzó a lamerle el cuello y a morderlo. En seguida fue succionando en el mismo lugar dejando una pequeña marca, que luego se tornaría morada. El castaño no le dio importancia y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento. El moreno lo volteó quedando ahora Kurt debajo de él, a la merced de su amante.

Shane siguió bajando y deteniéndose en un pezón rosado, le pasó la lengua y comenzó a jugar con él, rodeándolo y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Kurt se retorcía bajo él, respirando agitadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, mientras Shane se había trasladado hacia el otro pezón a prestarle la misma atención que el anterior.

— Sh-Shane — intentaba hablar Kurt entrecortadamente — No... no tenngo lubricante.

El aludido se separó y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Era tan hermoso y no quería hacerle daño. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— No te preocupes — habló con su voz tan sensual que lo hacía derretirse — Tengo un lubricante natural.

— ¿Ah? — Kurt lo miró confundido y Shane sólo asintió. Bajó un poco más y dio una lamida al semen que aún se conservaba fresco en el vientre del castaño.

— Hmmm... sabes delicioso. — Kurt no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que sólo gimió como respuesta al roce de la lengua de Shane en su vientre.

El moreno se llevó dos de sus dedos hacia su propia boca y comenzó a lamerlos, mezclándolos con su saliva y los restos de semen de Kurt.

Sacó sus dedos y le separó las piernas al castaño, quedando de rodillas entre ellas. Le separó las nalgas e introdujo con precaución sus dos dedos. Kurt gimió al sentir esos dedos intrusos en su interior. Comenzó a moverlos, introduciéndolos y sacándolos, torciéndolos en el interior. Los sacó y untó más semen en los dedos. Ahora introdujo tres de ellos y siguió realizando los mismos movimientos.

— Ah, ya… Shane, te necesito ahora

El moreno sacó los dedos y tomó el resto de semen que quedaba para untarlo en su pene, por último dio una lamida en el vientre de Kurt, haciendo que el castaño hundiera el estómago al sentir su lengua nuevamente. Quitó los últimos restos de semen y se acercó a la boca de Kurt a besarlo, dejando un hilo de besos desde la boca hasta su mano, la cual tomó logrando que el castaño se levantara de la cama. Nuevamente lo volvió a besar y lo volteó.

Se encontraban los dos parados y Kurt levantó una pierna, dejándola encima de la cama y la otra tocando el suelo con el pie. Shane se posicionó detrás de él, tomando su miembro con una mano lo dirigió hacia la entrada del castaño y lo penetró hasta la mitad, debido a los quejidos de dolor de Kurt. Pese a ello, fue entrando de a poco hasta meter profundo su pene.

Kurt soltó el aire que estaba aguantando, no debía olvidar comprar lubricante para la siguiente noche, aunque a que no fue tan doloroso, él prefería el lubricante envasado. Shane lo tenía sujeto de las caderas y así salió un poco para volver a penetrarlo. Salía y entraba aumentando el ritmo.

Kurt echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su torso y apretaba sus pezones, por su parte, Shane le daba besos en el cuello. En la habitación solo se oían los gemidos y el choque de sus cuerpos con cada embestida que le daba Shane.

— Kurt, tu culo es exquisito

— Ahhh sí, sí

El castaño sentía sus piernas como gelatina y Shane lo notó, así que salió de su interior y lo dejó de espaldas en la cama. Kurt abrió sus piernas, mientras Shane se posicionaba entremedio de ellas y agachando la cabeza, se encontraron a medio camino para besarse. Kurt se sentía adicto a los besos de Shane y a cada caricia que el moreno le daba.

Con ayuda de su mano, tomó su pene y volvió a penetrarlo. Esta vez de una estocada y continuando con el mismo ritmo. Shane le tomó las caderas firmemente haciendo que se levantara una poco, mientras seguía penetrándolo una y otra vez.

— Ahí, Shane, ahí

El moreno dio en el mismo lugar un par de veces y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, sintiendo una desesperación por llenarlo. Se sentían tan bien juntos, que Kurt no quería que acabara la noche, pero al otro día debía trabajar y era necesario unas horas de sueño. Por lo que tuvo que acelerar un poco las cosas, llevó una de sus manos a su pene, que se había vuelto a colocar duro, luego de su primer orgasmo.

Kurt se masturbó con su propia mano, igualando el ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba Shane y no tardó en correrse nuevamente y se mordió fuertemente el labio para no decir el nombre de su esposo. Por su parte, Shane lo siguió penetrando, con más fuerza, porque él también se acercaba al orgasmo.

Terminó corriéndose en el interior de Kurt y gritando el nombre del castaño. Antes de desplomarse, lo besó por última vez y salió de su interior, acomodándose al lado de Kurt en la cama. El castaño tomó unas toallitas húmedas desmaquillantes que tenía en la mesita de noche y se limpió su vientre. Las dejó en el suelo, ya mañana las llevaría hasta el basurero, ahora estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Revisó su iPhone si tenía puesta la alarma y se acomodó en la cama a dormir.

Inmediatamente unos brazos firmes lo rodearon, Kurt se ladeó quedando como la cucharita pequeña, dejándose abrazar por Shane y sintiendo como dejaba algunos besos en su cuello antes de hablar.

— _Buonanotte_ — mencionó el moreno.

— Sí… buenas noches — dijo Kurt en estado somnoliento, antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

_¿Dudas? _

_Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más de lo que hace Kurt y dónde se encuentra Blaine!_

_Besos,_

_mayi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo siento! Me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar y eso no es normal en mí jojo, pero es que los fic Ziam consumen mi tiempo :( jajaj_

_Graaaacias a todos los que colocaron la historia en sus favoritos y los que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review: Gabriela Cruz; gahlgleek; ColegaMoriras; Candy Criss; 07DaniDC; PameCrissColferette; ElyColfer; Guest; Adriana11; AmiDela; Marierux; CereceresDany. Gracias, gracias!_

_Pese a algunas amenazas de muerte en algunos reviews ahaha aquí está el capítulo donde entenderán mejor y ya no quieran matarme! ;)_

_¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**- 2 -**

Kurt fue el primero en despertar, sintió un brazo que lo rodeaba y se acercó más, si es que eso fuera posible, al cuerpo caliente que se encontraba a su lado. Se volteó y lo miró como dormía, las largas pestañas acariciando los pómulos, su boca entreabierta. Le pasó una mano por los rizos, era tan agradable pasar su mano por ellos, soltó un suspiro. Era tan hermoso, que dolía. Se acercó y lo besó con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Habían tenido demasiada acción la noche anterior y quería que descansara.

El moreno abrió un solo ojo y lo miró. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome? — Kurt se sonrojó.

— Ahm… solo un poco

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú — Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Kurt rió fuerte mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

— Ya, ya, Blaine. Tú ganas — dijo entre risas. El moreno se le quedó viendo. — ¿Qué?

— Te amo Kurt — El castaño sonrió

— Y yo a ti, Blaine — Juntó sus labios con los de su esposo. En un principio era un beso tranquilo, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, cuando las manos comenzaron a recorrer los cuerpos de ambos. — Amor, no. Tienes que ir a trabajar

— Lo sé, pero es más entretenido quedarme aquí contigo acostados y amándonos — dijo en el cuello de Kurt, mientras iba dejando besos.

— Pero, tenemos la noche para amarnos — Blaine bufó. — ¿Qué sucede? — El moreno se apartó. — Blaine te hice una pregunta, ¿qué sucede?

— No me gusta esto

— ¿Qué cosa? — lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es que simplemente no podemos ser Kurt y Blaine en las noches? — Ahora entendía a lo que se refería.

— No sabía que te molestaba

— En un principio era divertido, jugar a ser otras personas, pero ya no.

— ¿Por qué?

— Siento como si ya no quisieras estar conmigo y por eso necesitas creer que soy otra persona

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? — respiraba por la nariz — Te amo Blaine

— Lo sé, yo también te amo, pero al parecer para ti no basta eso

— Si hubiese sabido que te volverías inseguro, nunca te lo habría planteado.

— Me voy a dar una ducha, no quiero discutir

— ¿Al menos puedo acompañarte? — Blaine lo pensó un momento.

— Mejor no, porque en estos momentos solo soy Blaine, no tengo ánimos de ser otra persona. — Kurt lo miró con la boca abierta.

— Eres un tonto

— Sí, como sea. — Cerró la puerta del baño de un golpe.

Kurt se quedó en la cama con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué Blaine estaba actuando de esa forma? En la noche en ningún momento se quejó de que no quería seguir con ello, más bien disfrutó de cada momento. Incluso Kurt había dejado que Blaine eligiera los nombres para que el moreno no creyera que Kurt tenía algún interés por alguien. Y no era así. Él amaba a su esposo, solo que la rutina lo tenía un poco aburrido, pero no Blaine y era divertido jugar. Tal vez deberían cambiar de roles, eso no lo habían probado porque como el de la idea había sido el castaño, Blaine no dijo nada, él solo quería hacer feliz a su marido. Pero ya no le gustaba esto, quería que tuvieran una noche como ellos dos, sin tener que fingir ser alguien más. Tal vez deberían dejar el jueguito por un tiempo.

Blaine salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse, Kurt seguía en la misma posición en cama, con la mirada perdida. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se acercó a Kurt para despedirse, le iba a dar un beso en la cabeza, pero el castaño se apartó.

— Bien, — suspiró — nos vemos a la noche. — Kurt no dijo nada.

Llegar a la oficina no era muy alentador. Sebastián no dejaba de atosigarlo, incluso no le importaba que estuviera casado. Para el más alto, cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de coquetear e incluso toquetearlo la aprovechaba al máximo. Menos mal trabajaba con su mejor amigo, de esa forma podía soportar toda una jornada de trabajo con Sebastián.

— ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — le preguntó Wes, su amigo y confidente de toda la vida.

— Nah… bueno, tal vez

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace unas semanas atrás?

— Uh uh — se rascó la barbilla — Tengo buena memoria, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando específicamente — Blaine rodó los ojos.

— La idea de Kurt… — miró hacia todos lados — Juego de roles — susurró en voz baja y Wes comenzó a reír.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste? — preguntó Sebastián acercándose a ellos.

— Olvídalo — dijo entre dientes Blaine

— Ya Blaine, estás tan tenso — se acercó al moreno, ubicándose detrás de él, colocó sus manos en los hombros

— Hey ¿Qué haces?

— Intento hacer que te relajes — comenzó a masajear el espacio entre el cuello y los hombros, ejerciendo presión con ambos pulgares. Wes le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria y negó con la cabeza, pero la sensación era agradable, que no se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el masaje que le estaba dando Sebastián. El más alto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le masajeaba los omóplatos por encima de la ropa. Wes se aclaró la garganta, logrando que Blaine reaccionara.

— Basta Sebastián. — mencionó serio — Gracias, pero no debías hacerlo

— No es ninguna molestia — Quitó las manos de la espalda de Blaine — Cuando te sientas igual de tenso, ya sabes dónde encontrarme — le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí. Wes solo negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — se hizo el desentendido y se puso a buscar unos documentos.

— Nada — se encogió de hombros — si estás buscando las últimas declaraciones de la señora Müller, aquí están — Le entregó una carpeta de color negro.

— Gracias. — Siguieron trabajando como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Kurt estaba confundido, en la mañana habían tenido una discusión, pero Blaine lo había citado en el mismo bar. Antes de salir del trabajo le había pedido que se encontraran ahí. Confundido aceptó, pero no creía que fuera un buen lugar para conversar, pero quizás solo quería beber un trago. Se vistió perfectamente como siempre y salió del departamento para encontrarse con su esposo. Y ahí estaba, esperándolo en la barra, con un trago en la mano. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verse tan endemoniadamente guapo? Incluso así de traje, él siempre se veía bien.

— Hola… — lo saludó tímidamente.

— Hola — Dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa — ¿Querés un trago? — Kurt alzó una ceja, ¿Blaine estaba usando algún tipo de acento?

— Uhm, sí claro… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo acá? — preguntó Kurt, refiriéndose al tiempo que llevaba en el bar.

— No, no. Un par de semanas — Kurt se mordió el labio para no reír. Blaine estaba jugando, nuevamente ¿Cómo no amarlo? Estuvieron coqueteando por un rato, como si fueran dos desconocidos que solo estaban ahí con un fin, pero algo hizo reaccionar a Kurt. ¿Así sería su vida siempre? Tendrían que fingir ser alguien más para no aburrirse de la rutina, y ¿qué iba a suceder luego? Cuando se aburrieran de este juego.

— ¿Sabes? No me siento bien

— ¿Qué tienes cariño? — preguntó preocupado el moreno al verlo más pálido de lo común.

— No quiero que sigamos con este juego

— Pero si tú fuiste el de la idea

— Bueno, entonces soy yo el que lo da por finalizado — Tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla, para irse a su departamento.

— No te entiendo Kurt — El castaño se volteó a verlo — Querías esto y yo acepté, porque no quería que te aburrieras de mí y ahora sales con esto ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿No deberías estar feliz por mi decisión?

— No si después vas a decir que quieres intentar un nuevo juego. Hay límites

— Les estás dando demasiada importancia

— ¿Demasiada importancia? — alzó la voz, atrayendo la mirada de algunas personas ahí en el bar

— Deberíamos hablarlo en el departamento, estás llamando la atención — mencionó en voz baja.

— ¿No es eso lo que siempre te ha gustado?

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Tú no eres así

— Tal vez estoy cansado — Se llevó una mano hacia su frente y comenzó a masajearla con sus dedos. En realidad estaba cansado, pero también había algo más y estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kurt. Respiró pesadamente por la nariz.

— Entonces vámonos. — Lo tomó del brazo sin esperar respuesta y salieron del bar. El camino hacia el departamento se les había hecho eterno, Kurt notaba a Blaine preocupado por algo, quizás esa era la razón por la cual reaccionó de aquella forma hacía solo unos minutos atrás.

Era extraño, esperaba que Blaine reaccionara bien ante la idea de acabar con los juegos de roles, pero había sido todo lo contrario. No lograba entenderlo, él quería que volvieran a ser ellos mismos y ahora Blaine ¿se negaba? Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible para saber qué es lo que pasaba por esa cabecita que lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¡Genial!

— Lo que nos faltaba — gruñó Blaine.

El elevador se había detenido y la luz del interior se apagó.

— ¡Blaine! — Kurt gritó cuando vio todo oscuro.

— Aquí estoy — Ambos se buscaron en la oscuridad, hasta encontrarse. Blaine inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos. — Será mejor pedir ayuda — Buscó su teléfono celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cuando dio con él intentó desbloquearlo, pero — Está muerto, no tengo batería ¿tienes el tuyo? — Kurt comenzó a buscarlo en su chaqueta y en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— No… lo dejé en la cama luego de hablar contigo. — Comenzó a entrar en pánico — ¿Debe haber otra forma de salir, cierto? Blaine no quiero morir en un elevador.

— Nadie va a morir — soltó una pequeña risita y a cambio recibió un golpe en el brazo. — Debemos buscar un botón de emergencia. — Tocó todos los botones hasta que se escuchó una voz por un altoparlante avisándoles que estaban tratando de solucionar el problema. — Tendremos que quedarnos aquí — Se deslizó por la pared, sentándose en el suelo. Kurt lo imitó, quedando pegado al lado de él.

— ¿Sabes? — Habló Kurt, rompiendo el silencio — Siempre he tenido esta fantasía de

— No Kurt, no otra vez — dijo con voz cansina

— Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar

— La razón por la que hemos estado discutiendo es por tus fantasías

— No quiero que discutamos, no me gusta cuando eso sucede

— Lo sé y lo siento, tampoco me gusta — lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

— Si ya no querías continuar con ese juego, tenías que habérmelo dicho y ya. Siempre hemos tenido buena comunicación

— Ajá…

— ¿Hay algo más?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si no es lo único que te está molestando

— Kurt… — suspiró y el castaño se tensó al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con temor.

— Es… es Sebastián — Kurt al escuchar el nombre se colocó nervioso. Conocía las intenciones de Sebastián para con su esposo, siempre persiguiéndolo, pero hasta el momento Blaine nunca había cedido, eso le había dicho el moreno. ¿Ahora sería distinto?

— ¿Qu-qué hizo esta vez? — intentó mostrar indiferencia, pero los nervios lo traicionaban.

— Ya sabes que el caso Müller nos tiene a todos estresados en la oficina y eso me tiene estresado… y… es por eso que reaccioné de esa forma en la mañana, no es que no me gusten nuestros juegos de roles, pero a veces me gustaría que solo fuéramos nosotros dos.

— Era así de fácil de decir, podrías haberme dicho eso en la mañana y no comenzar una discusión, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Sebastián en todo esto.

— Sí, es que es ese caso que no podemos resolver y el jefe nos dio solo un par de días más y-

— Blaine, divagas amor.

— Correcto. Bueno, yo estaba con Wes y apareció Sebastián, dijo que yo estaba tenso y comenzó a darme un masaje

— ¿Qué? — Kurt se alejó un poco, separándose del abrazo de Blaine.

— Era algo inocente, lo juro, incluso Wes estaba ahí

— ¿Le dio un masaje a Wes también?

— N-no, pero te juro que solo fueron un par de segundos — Blaine escuchaba la respiración irregular de Kurt, sabía que toda esa situación le molestaba, pero estaba siendo honesto con él y esperaba que confiara en todo lo que le decía.

— ¿Sucedió algo más? — Blaine tragó sonoramente.

— S-sí… yo hablé con él antes de salir del trabajo

— ¿Y?

— Le dije que no hiciera eso otra vez, que tenía que respetarme, soy un hombre casado y amo a mi esposo. Él me escuchó y dijo que lo sentía y que no volvería a hacerlo.

— ¿Eso nada más?

— No… cuando me despedí de él, me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios — susurró las últimas palabras en voz baja. — Perdóname, no debí dejar que eso sucediera.

— Por supuesto que no debiste. ¡Pero ese suricato me va a oír!

— Yo le advertí que si seguía con eso, presentaría una queja en el departamento de trabajo, sobre abuso sexual laboral — ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos. Kurt se quedó pensando, él no soportaría que Blaine lo engañara y comenzó a temer, pero no, el moreno no sería capaz de algo así, incluso si alguien se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata, Blaine no lo engañaría. Kurt era capaz de colocar las manos al fuego por Blaine. Así de fuerte confiaba en él.

— Por favor, nunca me engañes. Si estás aburrido de nuestro matrimonio, hablémoslo o en el peor de los casos, nos separamos, pero no me engañes

— Nunca — le tomó la cara con ambas manos — Nunca te sería infiel — Sus palabras se oían tan seguras, que Kurt no dudó en ningún momento. Sabía lo fuerte y sólida que era su relación, incluso con las discusiones que muchas veces tenían, pero solo eran pequeñeces que siempre solucionaban con un buen sexo de reconciliación. Y esta no sería la excepción. — Te amo tanto y jamás podría cansarme o aburrirme de estar casado contigo — le acariciaba las mejillas con ambos pulgares. — Eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela y por nada del mundo quisiera separarme de ti — se acercó a él y guiándose por su instinto, ya que no veían absolutamente nada, lo besó, demostrándole todo su amor y que era cierto cada palabra que decía. Esperaba que nunca dudara de su amor, porque era real y honesto. — Y quiero cumplir todas tus fantasías. — Kurt se separó unos milímetros.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, siempre — le jaló el labio inferior con los dientes, haciendo que Kurt gimiera — Pero, no tenemos mucho tiempo — dijo Blaine en la boca de Kurt, mientras lo besaba y con sus manos le iba quitando el pantalón.

— No, hasta ahí no más — le tomó las manos. — No es necesario quitarlo todo. — Kurt hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de Blaine, dejando expuesto el miembro del moreno. A pesar de que no tenían claridad ahí, podía sentirlo con sus manos.

— Aaah, amor no quiero lastimarte.

— No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos sin lubricante — Blaine le lamía el cuello, excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. — S-solo hazlo con cuidado

— Siempre — le besó los labios y Kurt con sus manos separó sus nalgas, mientras Blaine sujetaba firmemente su pene y buscando la entrada de Kurt. Al sentir la cabeza rozando su orificio, el castaño fue bajando lentamente. Era doloroso, pero Blaine no podía ver su cara de sufrimiento y eso era un alivio. Si lo veía así no continuaría y Kurt a pesar de sentir dolor ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Siguió bajando, soltando varios gemidos.

— N-no, no, nno se te ocurra moverte — le advirtió entrecortadamente, necesitaba unos segundos o quizás minutos para acostumbrarse. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sin lubricante. Desde ahora llevaría siempre en los bolsillos un pequeño tubo de ello para momentos de emergencia, como en el que se encontraban o simplemente tendría que ser Blaine el que se dejara penetrar, si es que podía soportar el dolor y ardor que sentía mientras el miembro iba entrando cada vez más profundo en su interior.

Se quedaron quietos por un tiempo, solo escuchando las respiraciones de ambos, mientras Blaine le acariciaba la espalda y le daba besos en el cuello a su esposo. Blaine sintió como Kurt comenzó a moverse y a levantar con cuidado su cadera, para dejarse caer nuevamente.

— Aaah

— Se siente tan bien

— Aja

Blaine lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas y ayudó a Kurt para que comenzara a cabalgarlo con rapidez. El moreno ejercía presión hacia arriba con sus caderas, gozando de cada penetración tan profunda, gracias a la pose en la que se encontraban.

— Uh… amor no voy a durar mucho

— Y-yo tampoco

Blaine llevó una de sus manos hacia el miembro de Kurt y comenzó a bombearlo con su puño.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido Kurt al no sentir la mano de Blaine en su miembro.

— Espera, vamos a dejar esto hecho un desastre

— Uh uh ¿y? AHH

Había dado con la próstata del castaño, siguió embistiendo un par de veces más en el mismo lugar, ejerciendo más presión, cuando sintió como las paredes del interior de Kurt se contraían y se hacía más estrecho el orificio para penetrarlo. Blaine no duró mucho tiempo más y se corrió en el interior de Kurt, gritando el nombre de su esposo.

Blaine se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el suelo para tender a Kurt, lo besó con la boca abierta introduciendo su lengua y rozándola con la del castaño. Se separaron, tomando a Kurt de las caderas para salir de su interior y dejarlo en el suelo. Blaine lo besó y luego bajó hasta la entrepierna de Kurt y con ayuda el su mano, introdujo el miembro del castaño en su boca.

Solo tuvo que meterlo y sacarlo un par de veces, hasta que sintió como el semen de Kurt se desparramaba en su boca y el tragaba todo, sin desperdiciar una gota. Blaine se acomodó al lado de su esposo en el suelo.

Los dos terminaron agotados, Kurt aferrado al cuello de Blaine, y el moreno sin soltarlo de la cintura. Había sido una experiencia nueva y no les importaba si el conserje estuviera viéndolos por la cámara de seguridad. Ellos eran felices, los demás no importaban.

— Siempre es bueno tener sexo de reconciliación — mencionó Kurt, cuando se encontraba más relajado.

— Siempre es bueno hacer el amor con mi esposo — Lo besó, pero se separaron de inmediato al oír un ruido. Ambos e levantaron y subieron sus ropas lo más rápido posible y en cosa de segundos, la luz había vuelto y el elevador se comenzaba a mover. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos salieron tomados de las manos y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los bomberos. Incluso más de alguno imaginó lo que había sucedido ahí.

* * *

— Hey Kurt ¿Se encuentra Blaine? — le preguntó Wes por teléfono.

— ¿Cuál Blaine? — dijo entre risas, porque Blaine no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

— Uhm… ¿tu esposo? — su voz sonaba dudosa.

— Ahm… no esTÁ — gritó la última sílaba, Blaine había introducido su dedo medio en su entrada.

— ¿Estás con alguien?

— Ah uh… sí, sí, ah

— ¿Kurt?

— Lo siento Wes, pero tengo un moreno encima de mí, a punto de penetrarme y si no cortas la llamada ahora vas a escuchar to-

— ¿Cortó? — preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Sí… pero no te detengas.

— No pensaba hacerlo — Se agachó a besarlo, sin dejar de meter sus dedos en el interior de Kurt.

Sacó sus dedos y colocando una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su miembro, lo penetró. Entrando de un solo golpe.

— Ah aah Blaaine

— ¿Qué quieres amor?

— Muévete

Blaine empezó a moverse en círculos, pero luego sacó su miembro casi por completo para volver a penetrarlo. Entrando y saliendo varias veces. Le tomó una de las piernas y la levantó hasta su hombro.

— Aaah aahí

— Sí, ahh Kuurt no sabes cuánto te amo — mencionó acariciándole el hueso de la cadera con su pulgar derecho.

— Uh uh

Kurt se encontraba de espalda a Blaine, con su cabeza en la almohada y su trasero levantado. El moreno lo tomaba de las caderas, mientras veía como su miembro entraba y salía del pequeño orificio, deleitándose con los gemidos de Kurt y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. Sus testículos golpeaban en el trasero de Kurt y la cama se movía como un vaivén, debido a la fuerza con que Blaine lo penetraba.

Kurt comenzó a acariciar su miembro que exigía atención, masturbándolo con su mano y Blaine sin dejar de penetrarlo con fervor, acariciándole la espalda. El castaño tiró de sus testículos suavemente.

— Aah Blaine… más fuerte

— ¿Te gusta así? — el moreno ejerció más fuerza en las penetraciones.

— Sí, sí. Así, oh Blaaaine. ¡Ahí! Aaah

— Mi amor, me voy a correr… Aaaaaaah

Kurt sintió el semen tibio de Blaine, cómo se esparcía en su interior, siendo lo necesario para que él también se corriera, derramando su semen en su propia mano. Blaine cayó encima de Kurt como cuerpo muerto, ninguno de los dos podía moverse, pero haciendo acopio del último poco de energía que le quedaba, salió del interior de Kurt y se tendió a su lado, acercándolo a él. Tomó unas toallas de papel y lo limpió, luego con su mano le quitó el cabello que caía en su frente y se le quedó viendo. Siguió acariciándole el cabello, mientras soltaba algunos suspiros.

— Te amo Kurt.

— Y yo te amo a ti Blaine.

— ¿No más juegos de roles?

— No más juegos de roles — afirmó Kurt.

Se besaron para sellar el acuerdo, pero los dos sabían que no durarían mucho tiempo sin volver a practicar el mismo juego.

* * *

_Eso es todo, pero ya volveré con otro fic o twoshot ahaha._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Los quiero,_

_Mayi._


End file.
